Trips bad day
by msvixenxx
Summary: A little bit of fun between T,pol and Trip. Hopefully humour. Just a little diddy that has been stuck in my head for the last few days. M rating because of swearing. I haven't written fluff so ill have ago. (T'N'T).
1. Chapter 1

Hello Fellow T'N'T's. This is my first story ever. ever ever. I should be revising for finals but here we are.

Spelling mistakes and grammatical errors are all my own. This is just some fun and i have an idea for Chap 2, don't hold your breath.

* * *

Charles tucker the third, or Trip to his friends, was having a bad day. He was exhausted and the 10 mile run hadn't done a thing to help.

It had been 5 days with little more than 4 interrupted hours and yet he was still unable to sleep, worse still, it had started to affect his work.

He had incorrectly repaired a relay this afternoon, resulting in the whole system blowing.

Trip let out long groan as he started on the free weights.

Unbeknown to Trip, T'pol was examining his work out. She had noted that in the past 12 weeks the commander had gained a notable amount of muscle on his body. His Starfleet standard tee strained around his biceps his pectorals and T'pol watched hungrily as Trips t-shirt rode up, the deepening definition of his pelvis.T'pol sighed to herself.

On his back with his hands above his head Trip was finishing the last of his dumbbell pullovers when he noticed T'pol working through some yoga like poses. Trip let out another long groan but this time for a completely different reason. The sight of her bending over in those tight fitting yoga pants was starting to create a tight situation in his own pants.

Trip looked away, let's just finish this set and go, he thought to himself. But he couldn't of course he couldn't.

Trip just needed a close up of T'pol in that little crop sports bra and then he'd go. Trip feeling like a massive pervert but couldn't do a damn thing to stop his feet from walking over to her.

'Hey T'pol' ….. shit Trip thought what am i going to say…..

T'pol knew he was coming over she could smell his natural sweet musky scent, amplified by his work out.

'Commander' T'pol nodded her head, changing quickly in to a different pose so she could remain unaffected by his presence.  
'Is there anything i could help you with?'

Trips eyes almost bulged out of his head. Clearing his throat 'actually, i was just wondering are you doing yoga?'

T'pol was uncertain where he was going with this. Trip was wondering the same thing.

'yes commander, it is' Trip smirked at her. 'well isn't that an earth custom?'

T'pol held in a sigh, he was in one of those moods.

'yes commander, it is' T'pol looked up at Trips face and was Startled by what she found. Deep dark bags hung under his eyes, pale sullen skin and in those deep sky blue eyes where his mirth lay she seen only sadness and exhaustion. All else forgotten, T'pol couldn't stop the words as they fell out of her mouth

'commander, when was the last time you slept'

Trip felt chastised by the hard tone of her voice, although she always sounded like that to him, damn Vulcan's and their suppressed feelings.

Trip, feeling a little touchy with the day he was having, replied 'last night T'pol how about you?'.

T'pol resisted the un-vulken urge to roll her eyes and moved in to a sitting position on the matts.

'For how long did you sleep, commander'

Trip sighed and sank down to the floor, letting his true exhaustion consume him. T'pol eyed his figure worryingly. Trip tried to buy himself time before the lecture started by copying T'pol's folded leg sitting position. It wasn't easy, or comfortable for that matter.

'I got 45 minutes of blissful, uninterrupted sleep'

T'pol frowned deeply. It was the most emotion Trip had seen on her face since she was affected by the trillium-D.

'Have you consulted the doctor commander?'

Trip rolled his eyes ready for a fight and then physically deflated.

Hunched over and looking at his feet he replied 'Yeh' trip looked up in T'pol's beautiful face trying not to look her in the eye.

'He was giving me something for a while, to help me sleep but, he said i was relying on them too much, an i haven't slept more than 2 hrs since'. feeling a lump in his throat Trip looked down again.

He was feeling conflicted, and to be honest with himself a little vulnerable.

T'pol eyed Trip wearily.

'You have been unable to exercise to exhaustion?'.

Trip was shocked, The gym was always deserted when he worked out. It was either too late or too early for everyone else.

'Howdya guess?'

T'pol eyed Trips arms and chest and when Trip met her eye she raised an eyebrow.

'The increase in mass commander to your pectorals, biceps and pelvis'.

Trips eyebrows rose almost off his face and a sly smile appeared on his lips.

'My T-shirt is gettin to be a little tight'

It clicked and Trips smile grew wider and his eyes shone in mischief.

'How'd you know about my pelvis T'pol?'

Trip couldn't believe he was gonna say it, but he did and he couldn't do nothing to stop it.

'Have you been lookin?'

Trip's 100 watt smile was aimed at T'pol. 'Would you be interested in a demonstration?'

Understanding his meaning T'pol looked down bashfully, her cheeks and the tips of her ears tinged green.

Trip felt bad for embarrassing her, he really did if only a little, but by god, he had never seen anything so beautiful, in his life, as T'pol blushing.

T'pol pulled herself together and let out a very un-vulken long sigh.

'commander i have a suggestion.'

Trip met T'pol's eyes with a hopeful look on his face all the mischief forgotten.

T'pol pause unsure if she was actually going to suggest what she was thinking. No she couldn't. It was illogical and the social taboo surrounding it. No she wouldn't.

'your not gonna suggest a Vulcan pinch to knock me out are you' Trip chuckled deeply.

T'pol considered it.

'No commander, i was going to suggest some yoga poses'


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. Just a reminder that this is my first written story ever so yeh go easy.

Took me ages to get this one out. hopefully its not so boarding.

All spelling mistakes and grammatical errors are my own, unlike the characters.

* * *

'Yoga?' Trip asked in surprise.

Eyeing T'pol with a small smile.

'Now why do i get the feelin that you weren't gonna say that'

T'pol looked at trip startled. She hated how he could read her small flashes of emotions.

'You are incorrect commander'

Trip looked at T'pol accusingly with one eyebrow raised.

'Yoga has been proven to help people who suffer from chronic insomnia'

To T'pol's surprise Trips brow raised further.

'Vulcan's do not lie'

Yes T'pol though Vulcan's do not lie, it was just an omission. Neuropressure did have similar properties to Yoga. Just a little less …. intimate.

'Are you agreeable commander?'

'Yeh, yeh, where do you want me'

Yoga was definitely a bad idea.

Trip had never been more aroused in his whole life.

Yoga poses his arse, what she was doing would be seen as indecency.

Whatever it was Trip was enjoying the view even though he had never been more uncomfortable in his life.

He couldn't move from this pose T'pol had got him in if he wanted to save his dignity, and T'pol's burning cheeks.

Trip groaned again, thinking about T'pol's blushing face was only making his problem …. Bigger….

'Commander'

Trip is jarred out of his own thoughts.

'You have demonstrated your accomplishment of the Cobra pose, perhaps we could move on to, what is called, downward facing dog, please observe and imitate'

In less time than Trip could account for T'pol's bum was in the air and all of Trips air had left him.

Gasping for breath Trip imitated as best he could with a raging hard on.

T'pol eyed Trips form. It was slightly off, his pose looked awkward, as if he was in pain.

'Commander if you suffer any back pain you must tell me immediately'

Trip held in a snort 'Thanks T'pol but my back is fine'

T'pol gave trip another worried glance.

'Very well commander, In order for you to reap the benefits of this practice, you need to pay keen attention to posture'.

T'pol got up and walked over to Trip.

'Commander i am going to correct your posture'.

T'pol reached for his hips and Trip panicked.

Desperately trying to conceal his erection, moving like lightning had hit him, Trip jerked away from her touch.

Instead of making it back in to the cobra pose like he hoped he ended up twisting and pulling his back one way while falling right on to his ….. Raging Full mast….. Letting out a startled Yelp, Trip swallowed the pain.

T'pol reacted before she knew what she had done.

Flipping trip over on to his back to assess his damage.

Thankfully Trip thought, he was now at a less noticeable …. Half mast ….

Sending up a little prayer to whoever is listening that it might still work and it won't be broken.

While the pain from his groin was fading Trip became aware of the pain in his back growing.

'Commander'

'Commander'

Trip became aware of T'pol calling his name.

'Commander can you tell me where it hurts'

'Commander'

'Charles'

'Trip'

Trips eyes snapped to T'pol's.

Her beautiful face that was usually so stoic had a look similar to slight panic.

Despite the pain Trip's smile spread.

'Aww shucks T'pol, if i had known hurtin myself was the way to get you to say my name i would have done it a long time ago'

T'pol let out a very un-vulken huff. Looking him over while checking for fractures or breaks.

'Commander do you need to go to the infirmary?'

Trip smiled thinking if she's checking for breaks she's touching the wrong part.

'Nope T'pol i'm not having it you've said my name now, you can't go back'

T'pol resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Again she repeated herself.

'Commander are you injured?'

Trip tries to move a little and lets out a deep low moan.

T'pol's face heated, her body had reacted to the noise, but luckily Trip was in too much pain to notice.

'T'pol i don't think i can get up darlin'

T'pol's eyebrows rose up with Trips use of the colloquialism, She was Surprised of her agreement for it than Trips use of the nickname. She would file that away for later contemplation.

'Commander can you turn on to your back so i can asses the damage?'

Trip nodded took a deep breath and skillfully rocked himself over, letting out another low deep moan when when he completed his goal.

'Commander i am going to lift your shirt are you agreeable'

Trip let out another moan 'I will consider that an affirmative'

T'pol lifted Trips shirt and was stunned by the definition in his back.

It was not overly muscular but that of a man who works with his hands. T'pol found this exceedingly pleasing.

T'rip let out another moan. T'pol refocused. 'You seem to have pulled a muscle and also have strained your lower back'

'Applying cold immediately after the injury occurs will ensure that the recovery process goes as quickly as possible, we must get to sickbay'

'T'pol i don't think i can move let alone walk'

T'pol frowned she knew what she had to do.

'Commander i am able to take away the pain and allow you to walk to sickbay, are you agreeable to what i have to do?, there might be some discomfort'

she held her breath.

'T'pol if you have some Vulken hoodoo that's gonna get me to sickbay pain free then i'm all for it'

T'pol tentatively touched Trips back.

Feeling his emotions through her touch was a little startling for T'pol. He felt so strongly.

She could feel pain, discomfort, anticipation, comfort and just a hit of something else she couldn't quite grasp.

Working through the points on the commanders back.

Pressure had to be applied more firmly in some places than in others adding to the commanders discomfort.

He was taking it in stride, but for the pain caused T'pol was sorry.

Except for a few particularly sore places Trip was enjoying the feeling of T'pols hands on him.

Whatever she was doing felt really really good. Almost too good, luckily for Trip every time T'pol hit a sore spot that feeling went away.

T'pol was overly aware of what she was doing and how it made her feel. If another Vulken seen what she was doing in public she would be shunned for life and her mother would be ashamed.

'Commander that should be sufficient'

Trip rolled his shoulders a little feeling no pain he moved his back a little.

T'pol reached out to help Trip up.

Trip groaned a little.

'Do you need assistance walking commander?'

Trip looked at T'pol and looked down again he felt bashful, like they had just experienced something very intimate together.

'No i should be fine T'pol, i'll just get myself to sickbay, Thanks again for your help' Trip started to walk off.

'Commander' T'pol called after him.

'I need to explain to Phlox what i have done in order to aid your recovery, you may feel pain free but your muscles still need to heal'

Trip nodded and they walked side by side to sickbay.

Trip didn't know how he felt emotionally but physically he felt tired. Not tired like before tired, but actually sleepy.

He couldn't wait to be examined by Phlox and then get to bed. It must be the first time in weeks, months even that he was looking forward to sleep.

Walking in to sick bay the doctor was nowhere in sight.

Trip called out 'Doctor?'

'Commander Tucker, take a seat i'll be with you momentarily'

Phlox's disembodied voice came from the direction of his office.

Trip made his way to a sick bed,hopping up and laying down. Trip was very comfortable.

T'pol lost in her thoughts jumped when Phlox appeared in front of her.

'T'pol!' Phlox exclaimed 'I thought i heard commander Tucker'

T'pol raised her eyebrow and pointed to the unconscious Trip.

Phlox's smile doubled.

'Wonderful, it seems that the commander has overcome his insomnia'

T'pol looked down her cheeks flaming slightly.

'Doctor, the commander confided in me about his problems achieving sufficient amount of rest'

T'pol stopped to try and find the words.

'I had suggested the commander try some yoga poses in order to help with his insomnia, he was agreeable, although when i went to correct his posture he pulled a muscle and strained the bottom of his back'

T'pol still didn't quite understand how that had happened.

'I was able to perform some Neuropressure in order to minimise the pain and give him the ability to walk here'

Trip let out a small snore and Phlox's smile widened further.

'It seems to also given him the ability to find sufficient rest'

T'pol nodded her head absentmindedly while looking at Trip.

'I think the best course of action is to let the patient sleep and i will examine him when he wakes'

T'pol nodded again.

'Thank you doctor'

T'pol left for her quarters deep in thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people. I felt the last chapter was a little boring so i got this out in a day.

my poor writing skills are my own unlike the characters. hope you giggle as much as i did.

* * *

Trip woke feeling disorientated but well rested.

It was gonna be a good day.

'Good morning commander' Phloxe's bright smile met Trip.

'Mornin Doc'

'I see you slept well, Not even feeding time woke you, i checked you vitals three times to make sure your pulse was still present'

Phlox gave Trip a cheeky smile.

Trip stretched yawned and winced a little, noticing the discomfort not coming from his back.

Phlox noticing this smiled at Trip.

'Let me have a look at your back and i'll let you get on with your day'

Trip looked down in embarrassment, how was he gonna say this to the Doc.

'Doc, i erm, it wasn't my back that was hurtin'

Trip cleared his throat shook off his embarrassment and met the Doc in the eye.

'Doc i need you to scan my groin'

Phloxe's face changed dramatically. Gone was the wide smile and concern clouded his features.

Trips courage left him again and he looked away.

'Did T'pol say why i needed to see you last night?'

Confusion marred the Doctor's face and Trip cleared his throat again.

'When T'pol was showing me some Yoga poses …..'

Trips voice trailed off and he cleared his throat again.

Phlox looked at Trips bright red face and his smile grew again.

Trying not to laugh out loud. Seeing T'pols outfit last night Phlox understood where Trip was going with this.

'I see commander, there's no need to explain further'

Phlox cleared his throat. How was he going to ask this delicately.

Even though he had the opportunity to stop, Trip carried on letting the story spill from his mouth.

'T'pol tried to correct my posture, but well…..., i was in no fit state to be moved so i tried to go back the the first posture and i kinda fell hard Doc ….' Trip caught his breath.

'while i was hard Doc' Trip looked away face aflame.

Phlox had to use all of his years as a physician to not laugh.

This certainly was interesting and to think Hoshi could be right.

Poker face in place Phlox switched to doctor mode.

'Have you looked Commander? I need to know if it looks red swollen or bruised? Have you urinated? Are you experiencing any pain or discomfort?'

Trip went a new shade of red.

'I haven't looked Doc, could you give me a minute and i'll let you know about all three'

Trip walked to the restroom and turned to Phlox before he entered.

'Doc could you let the captain know i might be late meeting him for breakfast please?'

Phlox nodded and replied 'Right away commander'

trip closed the door.

Phlox face burst in to smile. As professional as he needed to be he still had a sense of humour and what had happened to Trip was going to keep he laughing for a while. Composing himself he engaged the communicator.

'Phlox to captain Archer'

Phlox stood smiling to himself waiting for archers reply.

'Archer here Phlox go ahead'

'Good morning Captain, Commander Tucker wanted me to inform you he might be a little late for breakfast' Phlox bit back a laugh.

Archer smiled to himself 'what's he done now Doc?'

Phlox smiled 'Sorry captain doctor patient confidentiality'

Archer full on grinned 'He's not pregnant again is he Doc?'

Phlox snorted through his nose 'No captain definitely no chance of that'

Archer smiled widened 'Got that Phlox i can't wait to hear it from the horse's mouth, archer out'

Phlox let out a small quiet laugh, sobering when Trip comes in to the room.

'So commander how are you?'

Phlox smiled ruefully

'Im ok Doc i'm a little bit sore, no visible bruising but erm .. a little tender when i pee'

'That good news commander it means no serious issues'

Phlox gave Trip a 5 mile wide smile

'But commander i would give it a week before you …. Ahem….. exit you tubes'

'Yeh yeh Doc i got ya' Trip looked at his hands 'doc what did you give me last night that knocked me out?' Trip paused and looked at Phlox.

'I haven't slept that well in months, and i don't feel drowsy or nauseated like last time'

'Well commander more good news you had all natural sleep brought on by Commander T'pol's use of Vulcan neuropressure'.

Trip looked to Phlox confused.

'You mean her jammin her thumbs in to my back made me sleep that well?'

'Yes commander, like Yoga, neuropressure has many health benefits, a full night sleep being one of them'

Phlox eyed trips bulging biceps.

'I think it would be beneficial to all of us if we asked commander T'pol to continue with the neuropressure'

Trip crinkled his brows 'All of us Doc really?'

'Yes commander, you can stop exercising to exhaustion, I get to stop worrying about our chief engineer on a nightly basis'

'What about T'pol Doc what does she get out of this'

'Well commander i'm sure she would enjoy the company, would you like me to speak to her?'

Trip looked at Phlox in disbelief.

'If you think that was the reason i slept so well, id really appreciate it Doc'

Trip smiled to himself

'Plus iv got the feeling that if i ask T'pol, she wouldn't go for it'

Phlox smiled to himself thinking Trip was reluctant to be alone with T'pol close in her quarters.

Oh how this was going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, This has been so difficult to get out but it has been mulling around in my head for days.

so here we are.

Spelling and grammar mistakes are my own unlike the characters.

Its just a bit of fun

* * *

Trip was having a bad day. A very bad day.

It had been 9 days since the gym debacle, 4 days since T'pol's mojo had worn off and 1 day since he and T'pol had a blazing row in engineering.

She stormed out and twenty minutes later Trip had calmed down and apologised.

He'd also swallowed his pride and asked T'pol to jam her thumbs in his back again.

Trip was standing outside T'pol's door feelin real apprehensive.

In his hand he held a little pink potted rose, he wanted to apologise properly and thank her for doing him this favour.

He'd grown this little rose himself, taken from his mom's garden in florida.

He wanted to bring a little bit 'o' home to space with him.

He hated to think what was left of home since it was still a restricted area.

This was probably the last part left of his childhood and he wanted T'pol to have it.

Trip Sucked in his fear and pressed the com on T'pol's door.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

Archer couldn't believe the scene before his eyes.

Trip and T'pol were ignoring each other as much as two people can in a room of three people.

Something was definitely wrong.

Both had been unusually quiet, but it was more than that it awkward quiet.

Archer could handle a little awkward quie, he even expected it when he invited them both to dinner, whispers was they had a big blow out in engineering two days ago.

He didn't think either had so much as glanced at the other since.

What he couldn't have was his first officer and his chief engineer not on speaking terms.

Archer gave a big sigh, he would have to play referee and get them to talk out their problems.

T'pol stood up gave an excuse about needing to meditate and left, leaving her untouched meal and ignoring Trip completely.

Archer looked at Trip and raised his eyebrows.

'So….. Do you want to tell me what's that's all about?'

Trip looked at him about to deny that anything was going on.

Archer gave Trip his no bull shit face.

Trips cheeks flamed.

And he cleared his throat.

'Can I speak to John my best friend and not John my captain?'

'arnt they one and the same ?'

Trip gave a big sigh.

'You know what i told ya about last week in the gym?'

Archers face broke out in a massive smile and he gave a laugh.

'Yeh, you said something like you fell hard'

Trip gave a snort and then looked down

Archer knew what Trip needed, a little dutch courage.

He got up and walked into his office coming back a few minutes later with a bottle of bourbon and two glasses.

John poured two fingers in each glass and passed one to Trip.

Trip took it shot it all back, pulled a face, poured another and put his head on the table.

Archer looked at Trip with worry etched on his face.

'So' Trip began clearing his throat, head still on the table.

'so with me not sleeping well, the doc suggested T'pol do some more Vulcan mojo to help me sleep'

Trip looked up at Archer, downed his drink and poured himself another.

'Me an T'pol butted heads a bit through the week, so i was feeling real apprehensive'

Archer snorted, from what he had heard of the fight it was a humdinger and he had heard it from Hoshie who heard it from Myers who heard it from Hess.

Archer raised his eyebrows.

'continue'

Trip took another drink.

'So this Vulcan mojo is real intimate John, like touching and stuff'

Archers eyebrows went right up, he can't believe T'pol would agree to that. She couldn't stand the smell of us let alone touch one of us. … He filed that thought away for later.

Trip paused and looks down at his hands.

Archer smirks humour rife in his face, this was gonna be a good one.

'continue'

Trip took another drink

'You don't understand John …..'

'T'pol she wears these silk pyjamas….. an...Well she was touching my back, jamin her thumbs in hard ….. an well'

Archer was on the edge of his seat in anticipation. Smile a mile wide.

'continue'

Trip downed his drink and poured another.

'easy Trip I don't want to be carrying you to bed'

Trip nodded lost in thought without really taking in what Archer was saying.

'i was on my back and T'pol…, her.. legs were kinda on either side of my head an, don't look at me like that John I was being a gentleman, i swear even as hard as it was'

Archer guffawed at the pun.

'Well she was telling me how she was stimulating nodes in my muscles … her hand drifting lower and lower...and well it affected me john'

Archer was out right howling at this point he thinks he knows what's coming … or came..

Trip drained his fourth drink and in a low and raspy voice continued

'Well she erm ….stimulated a node ….. that erm…. was low on my belly….. but i swear John it was nowhere near ….., and well …., i came in my pants like a 15 year old boy'

Archer was bent over, eyes streaming, laughing the hardest he had ever in his life

Trip put his head on the table and started banging it repeatedly.

After Archer quieted down Trip looked up.

His face was bright red and his eyes showed nothing but sorrow.

'I just got up off the floor and walked out without saying a thing, we haven't spoken since'

Trip let out a big sigh and a groan

John looked at the pathetic scene that was Trip Tucker. Ladies man galaxy wide and here he was a mess over of all things a Vulcan.

John snorted again.

'I gotta fix this with her John, I'm just so damn embarrassed'

Archer sighed, his stomach hurt with the amount he had just laughed but looking at Trip took all the humour out of it.

'Well Trip how about we get you to bed before you collapse, an tomorrow you go apologise to T'pol?'

'Im ok cap, I'll get myself to bed'

'Night Trip'

'Night Cap'

Whatever was going on between the two was gonna be fun to watch.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Fellow TNT's

This chapter is strictly Age 18 and over.

Little bit of Lemon goodness.

Spelling and grammar is my own unlike the characters.

* * *

T'pol sat at her desk in her quarters looking at the pink potted rose Trip gave her.

She had never received a gift from a person to whom she was not related.

Not even Koss, her previously betrothed.

Trip had given her this beautiful rose and she had treated him so poorly.

T'pol felt ashamed and for a Vulcan that was a lot.

She used Trip for her own perverse pleasure and ended up embarrassing him beyond measure.

She would have to apologise.

The only way to explain it was that she couldn't help herself, she felt his feelings when touching his skin.

The feeling that she couldn't identify…. It was electrifying.

At first... increasing that feeling became her only focus.

T'pol shifted uncomfortably, remembering the feel of his toned back recreated that same feeling within her.

The feel of his flat stomach and what it invoked would stay with her until her end of days.

She felt what her movements did to him.

She could hear his heart react to her words and most of all, she could smell him, his arousal and hers.

It only enhanced the experience.

His electricity fed her need and before she knew it, he had completed, his feeling was beyond measure but it was over and she regretted her treatment of Trip.

She needed to apologise as soon as possible, but she didn't know how.

Talking about such things were forbidden…. Doing them was much worse.

* * *

Trip left the mess hall on a mission. Looking at the time…. 19:30, No better time for grovelin than with a full stomach.

Trip made his way to T'pol's quarters, a man on a mission.

His heart and feel felt equally heavy.

What if she never wants to speak to him again?

He's enjoyed spending time with her, the banter that they both seem to thrive off, he's more than positive she loves to argue with him because it's sure as heck his favourite thing to do in the whole universe.

Trip was surprised to find himself standing outside her door. Here goes nothing….again.

* * *

T'pol had stalled as much as she could. It was time to go and apologise to the commander.

They hadn't spoken at all in the last three days and being honest she missed his company.

T'pol opens her door and stepped out right in to Trip.

Almost tumbling over Trip catches them both holding on to T'pol.

Chest to chest, her smell engulfs him and already he can feel himself harden.

Trip squeezes her tight without realising.

'God T'pol i'm so sorry'. Trip quickly releases her.

T'pol momentarily stunned, recovers herself.

'would you like to come in commander?, we have something to discuss'

He looked up at her face. Her eyes were hard and cold.

Trip swallowed solemnly, he was gonna lose her he could feel it.

Trip marched into her quarters.

He could do this, he was a man and a gentleman and he needed to apologise, it was the right thing to do.

T'pol pointed towards the only chair in the room next to her desk. On it sat the little pink potted rose.

'Please take a seat'

Trip turned looked at it.

'I'd rather stand if that's ok…...Listen T'pol i'm sorry'

'No commander it is I who is sorry, you are making an hypothesis, without all of the information you can not know what happened'.

'No T'pol, i didn't act like the gentleman'

T'pol interrupted him.

'Commander'

'my mama brought me up to be respectful'

T'pol needed to say what she had to right now.

'commander!'

'I'm sorry T'pol' Trip looked down.

T'pol raised her voice and looked Trip in the eyes

'Trip, Vulcan's are touch telepathic, When i touch you, i know what your feeling'

T'pol looks down cheeks flaming.

Trip stood stunned, processing what T'pol had just reviled.

Does that mean shes felt his arousal every time? Oh god she hates me.

T'pol carried on, green blush present on her cheeks and ears. Trip stared at her intensely.

'In the gym I couldn't distinguish your feelings, you feel so strongly and many things at once'.

'When i was applying neuropressure, the dominant feeling you were emitting was something i had not felt until that day'.

Trip looked up,... at first his face is confused and suddenly Trip smiles wide and takes a step forward.

'So what your saying' …. Trip pauses clearing his throat gaining confidence.

Looks up at T'pol

'Is that you could feel all my feelings when you did you mojo on my back?'

'Yes'

Trip stepped forward

'Everything i was feeling?'

Trip stepped forward again and T'pol stepped back so her back was against the wall.

'Yes Trip everything ... I used you for my own perverse pleasure, when I started to understand what you were feeling, it became addictive, increasing that feeling became my only focus. I lost all logic'

T'pol face showed a flicker of loss, she knew this would be it for their friendship and she would miss him.

'I'm sorry for embarrassing you like that'

Trip stepped in to T'pols personal space. Nose to nose almost.

'so your saying that…. you could feel my reaction to what you were doing …..and ….

you liked it?'

T'pol blanched, to suggest she liked something meant she had feelings and she was Vulcan.

'It was an experiment in to human sexuality, I didn't feel anything'

Trip let out a husky deep chuckle.

leaned in to T'pol, placing his palms on the wall behind her closing in both sides of her face.

'Me coming in my pants like a 15 year old was not a good basis for human sexuality'

Trips eyes shown with mirth and mischief.

'For a starters we haven't even rounded first base'.

T'pol's eyes hooded. Her big pouty lips where begging to be kissed.

'Let me give you a little demonstration'.

Trip did just that he leaned in and kissed her.

The feeling was indescribable, T'pol felt the electricity emitting from Trips lips work its way under her skin and down to her groin.

At first she didn't respond, she was unsure what to do, but then tentatively, she started to move with him.

The electricity started to build and with it Trips arousal against her stomach.

Desperately controlling himself from grinding himself on her.

Trip let his hands wander,firstly touching her face, going from her shoulders to her sides and down to her bottom, making their way back up to her face.

Trip did what he had been fantasising about for years.

Gentaily he stroked her ears, starting from the bottom making its way up onto the point.

T'pol stiffened and loudley moaned.

Causing Trip to groan in response.

Trip made circular motions on the tips of T'pol's ears, T'pol stopped completely.

As if flipping a switch the slow pace turned frantic.

Instinct guiding her, T'pol jumped up onto Trip putting her legs around his waist, her hands over his shoulders.

Trip stopped stroking her ears to support her bum caused T'pol to cry out

'Trip, do not stop'

Trip groaned louder, her words only making him harder.

The electricity consuming them both.

Trip started grinding in to T'pol, fingertips circling the Tips of her ears.

T'pol could feel it build within her, that same feeling she had created within Trip, he had reproduced within her, except what she was experiencing was thoroughly consuming.

Trip looked into T'pol's face, cheeks flushed, her lips swollen from kissing, he had never witnessed anything more beautiful in his whole life.

T'pol wasn't sure what was happening, she was burning up from the inside.

She needed more, she wasn't sure what more that was.

'Trip more' she cried.

Trip wasn't sure what more she wanted so he increased his pace against her heat and the tips of her ears.

Frantically pounding against her T'pol only moaned louder.

He could feel himself building he was almost there, he hope she was too.

* * *

Hoshie was walking to her quarters with her nose stuck in a pad.

She had discovered a new Klingon regional accent and was fascinated with the pronunciation..

Thud..Thud..Thud..Thud..Thud..Thud.

Hoshie stopped dead 'what's that noise' she thought. Something must be broken.

Walking slowly through the corridor the noise only got louder and faster.

Thud..Thud..Thud..Thud..Thud..Thud..Thud..Thud..Thud..Thud..

Hoshie stopped. where was it coming from?. She was going to have to report this to Trip but she had to find where it was coming from first.

. . . . .

Hoshie turns towards T'pol's door and steps towards it.

It seems to be loudest here.

ThudThudThudThudThudThudThudThudThudThud

Hoshie Puts her hand up to press the com when all of a sudden she hears a SCREAM like moan coming from the door.

ThudThudThudThudThudThudThudThudThudThud

Hoshie freezes.

No it couldn't be.

ThudThudThudThudThudThudThudThudThudThud

Unable to move Hoshie hears something even more surprising, a much deeper masculine roar.

ThudThudThud..Thud..Thud..Thud….Thud….Thud…...

Hoshie steps back from the door.

The noise, now completely stopped, She turns towards her quarters and briskly walks forward.

Had she just heard what she heard?

Yes she had. She had just heard her commanding officer getting off…..

The burning mystery now was….. Who was her Vulcan commanding officer with?

She had a very good idea!

A very good idea..


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Fellow TNT's

I'm not sure what this chapter is but its here. It happened in a day and well its a bit chill after the dry humping of chapter 5.

Grammar and spelling is my own unlike the characters.

* * *

Trip was in heaven, this was definitely a good day.

His head was buried in her neck, panting heavily.

Still up against the wall they were both soaked through.

Looking up at T'pol, Trip's smile widened, she was glorious.

Her hair mussed, cheeks still flushed.

Her eyes were closed and her head was back and against the wall.

He was still on fire. His skin felt electric and he could smell her scent better than he ever had.

It was spicy, sweet and had his sticky pants twitching again.

Trip chuckled 'At Least now we're even, although i think we went right through first base and got halfway through second'

T'pol stiffened, dropped her legs down, and backed away from Trip.

Trips smile disappeared.

Her voice gruff and raspy 'Commander would you please leave?'

Trip stepped towards her 'T'pol?'

In a whisper she replied 'Please Trip'

He stepped forward again and T'pol stepped to the side to allow him to pass.

'I need to meditate'

Trip swallowed, his heart in his mouth and opened her door before he stepped through he turned to her.

'We're gonna speak about this tomorrow T'pol, like adults, coz I'll be damned if you didn't want this too'

Trip turned away

'Dinner in my quarters tomorrow? 1930?'

Before she could reply Trip left.

It wasn't such a good day after all.

* * *

T'pol could not reach her white space.

She didn't know how to process it. What happened.

What she felt with Trip was euphoric, much more than what she experienced the first time with him it was beyond comparison, beyond her ability to process.

And that was the problem. She couldn't process it.

What she did with Trip was forbidden in every aspect of her society.

If they started a relationship she would be a pariah. Her family would disown her.

It would affect her mother's job.

She would never be welcome again in Vulcan society.

Not that she was welcomed now.

Having been ordered to accept the role on Enterprise was one thing, staying was another. The high council didn't believe in StarFleet's capabilities.

Enterprise was only supposed to last 3 months, as was her role of science officer.

When she refused to resign her commission she was reprimanded and dishonestly discharged from the Vulcan command.

Her mother was disgraced all because T'pol believed in this ship and the people she worked alongside.

Every message she gets from her mother asks her to reconsider her role.

On reflection her family had already disowned her. No one else had contacted her in the years she had been on this ship.

T'pol deeply sighed. A mistake on her part as she could still smell his presence in her room.

Thinking again of what they shared caused T'pol to shiver and horripilation of her skin or, as Trip calls it goose bumps.

He wanted to see her tomorrow and he probably wanted some type of …..

T'pol wasn't sure what Trip wanted, she wasn't sure what she wanted.

She couldn't stop thinking of him and what they did. …..

What did they do? Trip called it rounding first base and in to second.

And what did Trip mean bases?

She had looked the meaning up in the ships database and was still bewildered.

What did a basketball game have to do with human sexuality? Or Vulcan for that matter.

T'pol liked his scent on her skin but she had to shower.

If she washed his smell from her skin she might be able to meditate more efficiently. .

* * *

Trip sat with Malcolm and Hoshie while picking at his breakfast.

Hoshie kept looking at him from the corner of her eye while teasing Malcolm about his table manners.

Hoshie rolls her eyes 'Mal do you ever chew your food'

Malcolm smiled and gave Hoshie a wink after shovelling the last of his breakfast in to his mouth and turned to Trip.

'So Trip are you up for it?'

'Hugh?' Trip looked up. 'Sorry Mal, what did you say'

'Are you ok Trip?, your heads been a bit in the clouds this morning'

'Im fine Mal just a bit tired, what did you ask?'

Malcolm scrutinised Trips face. 'Did you fancy some gym time tonight?'

'I'v got a new move i need to perfect'

Trip looked away and blushed 'I'm sorry Mal i'v got plans tonight'

'With what Trip, gotta show your engine some lovin?' Malcolm smirked.

'Yeh something like that' Trip went back to pushing around his breakfast.

Hoshie wondered what that blush was all about. Did he have plans with T'pol?

Trips body language changed. Hoshie gave Trip another side eye. He sat up straight and looked towards the door just as T'pol walked in.

Hoshies eyes went wide, how did he know she was about to walk through the door?

Trip stood up and T'pol looked over 'Erm guys i'll see you later, I have to head down to engineerin' and rushed out the door coffee in hand.

Hoshie Turned back to T'pol, she was staring at the door Trip just exited lost in thought.

'Sorry Hoshie, I've gotta run too, want to look at some schematics before shift'

Malcolm looked over at Hoshie and gave her a wide smile.

Hoshie smiled right back and threw in a little wink.

Nothing had happened yet…. Much... She was hoping Malcolm would hurry up and make a move before she had to jump his cute british arse.

Hoshie was brought out of her musings when T'pol stopped in front of her.

Looking up at T'pol. 'Morning Commander, would you like to join me?'

T'pol nodded her head 'Thank you Ensign'

T'pol sat down and fidgeted.

Hoshie was fascinated, she had never seen the commander look so dishevelled.

Actually T'pol looked like she always did. Not a piece of hair out of place but Hoshie had never seen her so fidgety, she must be struggling with last night.

Hoshie bit the bullet 'Commander can i help you with anything?'

T'pol fidgeted again looking quite uncomfortable.

'Ensign, …..'

T'pol looked down not quite sure how to ask.

'Commander, if you want to talk about anything, any advice on human mannerisms or traditions, you can count on me to be discreet'

T'pol looked at Hoshie with a knowing look an nodded.

'As the only Vulcan on the ship I have found it difficult to make to make friends, although I have always considered you such as you have always been welcoming and friendly'

Hoshie smiled at T'pol.

'I feel the same way commander'

T'pol looked at her hands

'With that in mind I was hoping to discuss some difficulties I'm finding In the terminology of human dating practice'

T'pol paused and looked at Hoshie

'Ensign, what does rounding first base mean'

Hoshie, not expecting T'pol's question, covered her mouth to prevent showering the commander with her coffee.

Now coughing deeply Hoshie looked up at T'pol with streaming eyes.

'Sorry commander, what did you ask?'

T'pol sat up straighter as if to gain courage.

'I would like to know what baseball has to do with human sexuality'

Hoshie smiled

'Well commander baseball only has three bases but in this reference it has four'.

Hoshie looked at T'pol was she really gonna say this to her commanding officer…

'continue Ensign'

'First base is holding hands, french kissing for long periods of time'

Hoshie drank more coffee

T'pol nodded

'Second base is touching of private areas over or under clothing usually ending in an orgasm' Hoshie said matter-of-factly.

T'pol nodded her head and fidgeted in her seat

'Third base is fellatio for both partners'

'And fourth base or a 'Home run' is sexual intercourse'

T'pol fidgeted in her seat again.

'Thank you for your candour Ensign'

T'pol looked down at her breakfast and started to push her food around on her plate.

'Commander may I give some hypothetical advice, something that my mom told me when I turned a certain age?'

T'pol examined the look on Hoshies face and nodded.

'Go at your own pace, don't let anyone pressure you into anything'

not like the commander would pressure her he's too much of a gentleman, but this sort of information was priceless.

T'pol looked deep in thought for a moment then cleared her throat a little.

'Ensign what is the expectations for say having dinner?'

Hoshie looked confused

'Commander If you mean in reference to touching bases, there shouldn't be any expectations of anyone, dinner should just be dinner'

Hoshie looked at T'pol with a stern face.

'If you did something once you don't have to do anything again until your ready, it's your body you get to choose what you do with it'

Hoshie finished her motherly advice nodding her head matter of factually.

She felt protective of her commanding officer.

Hoshie knew how it rolled on Vulcan.

They were betrothed and married and that's it. No dating. No romance. No premarital sex. No understanding of earth men.

What T'pol was doing was against her society's practises and she felt proud of T'pol for following her own heart or ...well Trip was a hottie, it might just be hormones.

'Thank you again ensign'

'No problem commander and if you don't mind …...when it's just us call me Hoshie'

'Then please do me the same courtesy'

Hoshie beamed

Today was turning out to be a good day.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello fellow TnT's

A bit of a filler again, i am going somewhere with this, promise!

Spelling and grammar is my own unlike the characters.

* * *

Trip was sitting at his desk in engineering looking through pads of paperless paperwork.

He couldn't get his mind off of T'pol.

The taste of her lips, the smell of her arousal, how she looked after she had cum.

His head was spinning.

He didn't know if it was because he was exhausted or because he was anxious about tonight.

He didn't want to move to fast and ruin it, but every time she walked into the same room, he started to get hard. And it was killing him.

He liked T'pol, He more than liked T'pol but he wasn't going to admit that to anyone let alone himself.

She was brilliant, she could do his job in a heartbeat, she was argumentative and full of life, she drove him crazy but he lived for it.

Trip groaned out loud.

How was he supposed to get through tonight without touching her.

He just had to, he wanted to do this right….. Take her on dates and find out more about each other rather than…. Well that was a whole load of fun but it wasn't how this was supposed to happen.

He wanted to show her how much he respected her.

He was just finding it hard ….. literally… not to get aroused at every memory of her, he felt obsessed.

Especially now he knew about her ears ….. those pointy little ears were the death of him.

She pretends to be prim and proper but…..all he had to do was stroke and caress them and she … well….. Yeh.

He understood now why Vulcan's don't like to be touched.

He had to stop this

He was hard again for the 3rd time today and he couldn't take this anymore.

Trip looked at the time 10 minutes until end of shift, he had to pull himself together.

He had a long hard night ahead of him … in more ways than one.

* * *

Not that T'pol knew it but she was currently partaking in an earth tradition.

Her inability to pick what to wear was illogical.

T'pol let out a sigh.

She assumed it was a date but the commander did not say specifically it was a date.

Her Vulcan robes where to official, her Gym clothes were too relaxed and her uniform did not fit the occasion.

T'pol felt a slight panic and quelled it down with a minute of reflection.

She had to get ready otherwise she was going to be late.

T'pol looked at the only other piece of none practical clothing in her wardrobe.

She bought it on earth. It was an illogical choice in clothing and not at all appropriate.

It was a silk midnight blue dress, a little form hugging and the hem landed just above her knee.

It would be seen as immodest on Vulcan but she like the way it felt on her skin.

Her decision final T'pol took a quick shower before dressing.

She did not know what tonight would bring but she hoped she made the correct choice.

* * *

Trip was pacing again. It was 19.20 and everything was ready.

He had showered, put on his dress pants that fitted his arse like a glove and a shirt that was the same colour as his eyes, it made them pop.

He checked himself over in the mirror again.

The shirt was a little tight over his arms and chest if anything it just accentuated his newly defined physique.

He looked good he just hoped T'pol noticed.

He hope she knew his invite was meant as a date or as close as one can be on a star-ship.

Dinner was keeping warm in the service trolley, a few of T'pol's favourites and some pie for dessert, (a favour from chief) it was good to be a commander … sometimes.

Trip grabbed the origami flowers he had made and placed them on the makeshift table.

Disappointed her couldn't bring her real flowers, he had already given her the little pink rose.

Trip lit the single little candle and checked over the table again.

He was hoping after dinner she would watch a movie with him, one of his favourites.

It was a remake of the classic Sherlock Holmes hound of the Baskervilles.

Fluffing the extra pillows against his bunk he hoped T'pol wouldn't mind sitting on his bed to watch the movie.

Trip didn't know what would happen tonight but he knew by the end it was make or break for him and T'pol.

He was hoping to tell her how he felt, without directly discussing feelings.

Trip's head snapped to the door she was here. He didn't know how he knew but he did.

Trip jumped as his door com went off.

Slightly shocked he was right.

Did he feel her arrive? How?

Trip realised she was waiting and made his feet more to the door.

Straightening his shirt and calming his nerves…. here we go.

Trip opens the door and is stunned by what he sees.

T'pol wearing a dark blue silk dress.

Legs for miles.

He could die right now and go to heaven a happy man.

Trip clears his throat

T'pol Please come in.

* * *

Hoshie was sitting in her quarters getting to a steamy part of her romance novel when her door com went off.

Hoping it was Malcolm but knowing it wasn't Hoshie opened the door to her utter surprise there stood T'pol in a beautiful midnight blue silk dress holding what looked like paper flowers.

'Commander? …. Can i help you?'

T'pol stood silent for a moment before replying.

'Hosie i wish to ask for your expertise in earth dating rituals'.

Hosie let out a big squeal and put on her slippers.

'Fantastic, T'pol go put your Pajamas on and I will meet you in your quarters in 5 minutes'.

Hosie pushed past T'pol through the door frame.

T'pol's brow was furrowed, she did not know what was happening.

'Hoshie where are you going?'

Hoshie looked at T'pol as if she had asked her to do a massively complicated maths equation.

'Ice Cream T'pol … for boy talk'.

Hoshie scrunched her face in a confusion and ran in the direction of the mess hall.

* * *

T'pol changed in to her pyjamas and sat on a meditation cushion.

Completely confused with the events of the evening.

Hearing the com on the door go off T'pol got up to let Hoshie in.

Hoshie bonced in through the door holding two containers of something cold and two spoons.

Hoshie flopped herself down onto a meditation pillow.

She handed T'pol one of the containers and a spoon.

T'pol raised her eyebrow and gave Hoshie an unamused stare.

'Don't worry T'pol it's dairy free'.

T'pol opened the lid and gave it a sniff.

'I do not know what frozen dessert has to do with human dating rituals'

Hoshie smiled at T'pol 'well you see, ice cream and talking about boys is a big part of Earth's culture'

Hoshies face brightened when T'pol stuck the spoon into the frozen desert collecting the smallest bit on to her spoon.

Sniffing it again before she placed it into her mouth.

The taste was not unpleasant but Trip had provided desert and she did not require any extra calories.

Hoshie gave T'pol a sly look and let the question burst from his mouth.

'So commander how did you date with Trip go?'

T'pol answer without thinking … 'Frustrating'

Topls eyebrows rose in to her hairline, she didn't mean to say that but it was true.

She was a little surprised Hoshie was able to guess her situation in one go.

Hoshie laughed and shrugged at T'pol

'I'm observant …. it's my job'

Hoshie looked expectantly at T'pol

T'pol began her recap of the evening leaving out her inner thoughts of the evening.

It had started when Trip had opened the door, he looked magnificent in his dress pants and his green blue shirt, the same colour as his eyes.

Hear hear had stopped and she wanted to jump in there and then.

'So what you're saying is that you had a wonderful evening where Trip waited on you hand and foot, behaved like a gentleman and walked you to your door?'

T'pol inclined her head

'Did he kiss you goodnight?'

T'pol's eyes snapped up to meet Hoshies

'Is that relevant?'

Hoshie incline her head 'Verry, its the difference between platonic and interested'

T'pol looked at Hoshie confused 'interested in what?'

Hoshie rolled her eyes 'You T'pol, interested in being more than friends,... So did he kiss you goodnight?'

T'pol nodded her head 'A chast kiss on the lips'

she could not workout if it was his arousal or hers she felt, it was so overwhelming.

'I don't see the problem here T'pol, he's obviously interested in you'

T'pol dove into the ice cream to Hoshies delight, Trying to give herself more time to think before she continued.

'It was my understanding that sexual relations was an important part of your dating customs?'

Hoshie hummed, T'pol was right but in the wrong way.

'It is logical to conclude that the commander does not wish to continue the type of relationship with me any longer'

Hoshie sat up straight how was she going to explain this.

'Every date does not have to end up in a situation of a sexual nature'

Hoshie stopped and thought a little

'Sometimes Earth men feel if they abstain from sex with a partner its a way to show them respect and that they wish more from the relationship than … gratification'

Hoshie swallowed another spoonful.

'T'pol if you don't mind me asking,... and please just tell me if i am being too intrusive'

Hoshie looked to the ceiling trying to find the words.

'To what extent have you and commander Trucker …. Explored your ...relationship?'

Hoshie stuck a big spoonful of ice cream into her mouth hoping she wasn't about to be kicked out.

To Hoshies surprise T'pol answered matter-of-factly.

'As commander Tuc….Trip, referred to it we have slid past first base and in to second'

Hoshie smiled at the blush on T'pol's face.

Hosie had to think of a way to ask thing indirectly.

'Have either of you removed clothing during your times of exploration?'

'Yes, the commander took his top off when i directed him in neuropressure'

Hoshies eyes widened and she smirked 'That must have been a sight for sore eyes'

'Indeed, the view was aesthetically pleasing' Hoshie let out a snort and giggled at T'pol.

T'pol just raised her eyebrow again

Them both feeling much more relaxed now T'pol's fun remark had broken the proverbial ice.

Hosie collected what she knew …... dry humping with clothes on.

Hoshie felt all warm inside for T'pol, Trip really likes her. He had T'pol's favourite foods made for dinner, made her some flowers asked about her childhood and life before enterprise. T'pol had admitted it was a pleasing evening.

'So you're … confused…... because he didn't make a move on you?'

Hoshie almost blew it, she almost said …...upset instead of confused…. and talking about feelings directly would have been a massive problem.

'Yes, it was my expectation that Trip would wish to continue … rounding the bases'

Hoshies eyes snapped to T'pol's and she smirked again

'Was that what you wanted, to continue your exploration?'

T'pol inclined her head. 'I have found interacting with Trip to be….. Enlightening'

Hoshie laughed and winked at T'pol 'So he made you see stars'

she hadn't had this much fun in ages.

'You have a choice to make T'pol, I have the feeling Trips gonna respect the hell out of you, so it looks like your gonna have to be the one to make the first move'

T'pol inclined her head again 'what would you suggest?'

Hoshie sat quietly and thought for a second, finally giving T'pol a wicked wide smile.

'When do you and Trip have your next neurothingi session?'


	8. Chapter 8

This is a small one but a good one.

The other one was massively boring.

Age 18 and over only this is full of fluff.

Grammar and spelling are my own Blah Blah Blah...

* * *

Trip was having a bad day, that's all they seemed to be recently.

He was tired and sore. After leaving T'pol at her door last night he had gone straight the gym and didn't stop until he was too exhausted to move.

Trip drank his cold coffee while looking over diagnostic reports.

Her didn't like what he was seeing. Looks like they would have to repair 30% of the couplings around the warp core that meant turning off core and letting the ship float for a few days.

Trip replayed last night in his head.

He had never felt so frustrated in his life in more ways than one.

Last night didn't go quite how he wanted it.

She knocked him on his ass with that dress it made him lose his nerve.

He didn't have the conversation with her so he still didn't know where he stood.

Looking at his closed office door Trip was knocked out of his musings, he could feel her approaching.

Trip took a deep breath, what was that smell? Trip took another deep breath and stood up, it was intoxicating. Trip felt his pants get tight.

(Knock knock)

Trip sat down immediately

'Come in' Trip shouted.

T'pol walked in, Trip felt his whole body stiffen.

He was on fire, electricity was flowing through his veins.

He felt a small growl start in his chest but he choked it down.

Shaking his head to knock himself out of whatever this was.

'Commander are you well?'

T'pol was staring at Trip, he smelt different, his scent was muskier than usual.

Trip looked at T'pol 'Yeh sorry T'pol, just tired i guess, can i help you?

T'pol gave Trip a disbelieving look, and carried on with her mission.

'I came to ask if tonight was a convenient time for a neuropressure session?'

Trip froze 'T'pol i'm not sure if that is a good idea'

Trip couldn't move, he knew if they tired that again he wouldn't be able to control himself and all his hard work would be for nothing.

T'pol stepped to the side of Trip, her scent consuming him.

The electricity had been turned up higher.

'Why would it not be a good idea commander?' Trip gulped he swears her voice was husky.

Trip looked up into her eyes it was make or break right now.

'because i'm trying my hardest to be a gentleman around you T'pol'

Trip stood up, his arousal visibly straining against his jumpsuit.

T'pol swallowed hard.

'And if i have to have your hands on me, you knowing what i'm feeling while your legs are between my ears …...well'

Trip stepped in to T'pol turning his head to whisper in her ear, his voice low and husky causing her to shiver when his breath hit her sensitive lobes.

'It won't be because of neuropressure'

Trip purposefully blew on to the tip of her ear, his arousal now fully poking her in the stomach.

T'pol let out a very quiet moan.

'Is that what you want T'pol?, do you want me to show you what i can do with my tongue?'

Trips southern drawl was deepening.

He let out a husky chuckle that went all the way down T'pol's spine and he pushed her back onto the wall behind them.

'Or would you prefer me to hone my skills on your ears?'

Trips pink tongue darted out and touched the point of T'pol's ears while he ground his erection into her.

T'pol's head lulled to the side to grant him more access, letting out a louder moan, she could feel herself losing control.

Trips hands went in opposite directions, one snuck up to touch her opposite ear while his tongue was busy and the other went down to explore.

He wanted to touch her, to see if she was sensitive in places he had experience with or if he needed to explore further.

Trip found the place he was looking for and over her catsuit Trip made the same circle pattern he was making with his tongue.

Trip felt her stiffen he knew what was cumming next... and in his arms.

He could feel it, she was almost there and when she came he was gonna fuck her on his desk.

T'pol stiffened further and ... The com went off

As if a bucket of ice cold water had been thrown against them they both jumped back from each other panting heavily.

'Archer to Trip'

Trip walked awkwardly to the com on the door. Clearing his throat and looking at T'pol

'Go ahead cap'

Trip watched T'pol as she tried to catch her breath.

'Can you tell me what's happening?'

Trip looked to T'pol in panic

His voice squeaky and high he replied, 'Sorry sir i don't understand'

'The couplings Trip?, are you ok?'

Trip cleared his throat again and looked away from T'pol he had to clear his head

'Not good news sir looks like 30% will need replacing and you know what that means'

Archer groaned 'we will have to be sitting ducks for at least 6 days'

Trip smirked and looked at T'pol 'we can do it in 4 sir'.

'Hey Trip do you fancy discussing our options tonight over dinner?' Trip closed his eyes and bashed his head against the wall.

'Of course sir what time?'

'Say 1900 and if you see T'pol invite her too, i wanna hear her input on this, Archer out'

Trip let out a long hard groan and looked at T'pol.

I'm sorry T'pol and not just about tonight'.

T'pol having composed herself walked over to Trip at the door.

'There needs to be no change in plan commander'

Trip stiffened. 'what?'

'After dinner with the captain we can both make our way back to my quarters for'

T'pol paused and leaned in taking his lips,

She swiped her tongue across his bottom lip asking for entrance.

About to loose herself again T'pol broke the kiss, this was not the time or the place.

'Further exploration, i would also like to show you my tongues capabilities'

Trip banged his head against the wall again hearing her leave.

Harder than he had ever been in his life how the hell was he supposed to get through the day?


	9. Chapter 9

Hi fellow TnT's i think just a few chapters left of this.

Thanks for staying with me.

Spelling mistakes are my own unlike the characters

* * *

After leaving Trip in his office T'pol was concerned.

Her emotional control was slipping.

She felt even more alarmed with her lack of care.

T'pol felt feverish still.

Trip had ignited something in her that would only be soothed with his touch.

T'pol sighed she needed to change her undergarments but knew the captain would be looking for her, she would just have to cope with the damp uncomfortable feeling.

T'pol walked onto the bridge and back to her station.

Hoshie glanced over at T'pol to say hello, when Hoshies jaw dropped.

T'pol's hair was out of place. Her lips swollen and the captains three attempts to gain her attention had failed.

Archer looked at Hoshie and shrugger, hoshie rolled her eyes … Men.

Hosie thinks T'pol has deviated from the plan if the…. iv just been kissed hair and lips have anything to go by. Trip sure must be a good kisser, T'pol seems a bit out of it.

Archer walked in front of T'pol.

'T'pol are you feeling ok?'

T'pol's eyes went wide 'My apologies captain….. I was contemplating our issues with the couplings'.

It was not a lie T'pol thought, she was contemplating the issues with couplings but they had nothing to do with the warp core and everything to do with its engineer.

'Does that mean you ran in to Trip?'

T'pol squirmed in her seat uncomfortable still and Hoshie held in a snort, she wishes she had some popcorn or something…. Must have been some kiss.

Hoshie looks around Malcolm and Mayweather both oblivious… Men

'Yes captain he informed me of tonight's plans'

Archer eyeballed T'pol one more time. 'Great see you at 1900'

Archer Turned his back to T'pol and looked at Hoshie with wide eyes and a smirk on his face.

Hoshie smiled right back, Ha, maybe not so oblivious after all.

* * *

Archer sat watching Trip and T'pol in an uncomfortable daze.

Never in his life has Archer felt like a third wheel.

They were talking about the warp core but Trip and T'pol could keep their eyes off of eachother.

You could cut the sexual tension with a knife.

They definitely made up, hell Archer thought he wouldn't be surprised if they had kissed and made up.

Suddenly the lights flickered. Trip stood up and raced to the com on the door.

'Trip to engineering'

Archer stopped eating all humor had disappeared from the room.

'Go ahead commander' the room was erie silent.

'Hess what have we got'

'Sorry Commander, another two couplings just failed'

'I'll be right down, Trip out'

Trip swore and looked at T'pol liked someone had kicked his dog.

'Cap, we're gonna have to find someplace safe to hide out for a few days, If we run into trouble one hit could cause a breach, we best get it done now when we can'

Archer nodded 'Understood Trip'

Archer started eating again.

'Trip would you like some assistance'

Archer dropped his fork on his plate in surprise, Trying to cough up the sausage that just went down the wrong way, did T'pol really just call him Trip and not commander, things must be serious.

Trip and T'pol looked at Archer with matching expressions of confusion.

Did either of them not realised what she just said?, Trips been on at her for years to call him by his nickname. When did that change.

Trip and T'pol looked at the captain expectantly.

'Sorry guys wrong way'

Archers eyes were still streaming.

Trip smiled at T'pol 'We should be fine thanks T'pol, its a simple turn her off cool her down and replace the damages, i'm gonna be busy for a few days tho'

Trip let out a big sigh

'Sorry T'pol'

T'pol shook her head she understood.

With one last look at T'pol, Trip left for engineering.

Archer felt like he was missing something big here.

'T'pol do you have anywhere in mind where we can park and hide out for a couple of days?'

'Affirmative Captain' T'pol pulled out a pad from thin air and pushed it towards the captain.

'The best solution would be to hide in the shadow of this moon here, 2hrs away at warp 3, its gravity will not interfere with the ships sensors and it is large enough for complete concealment of the ship'

Archer smiled he loved it when a plan came together.

'Set a course commander and let Trip know he has full authority to shut her down when we arrive'

T'pol inclined her head 'If you will please excuse me captain I will complete this right away'

The sooner this is complete the faster i will be.

* * *

It had been four days of hell.

The core had cooled and they had just finished repairs but Trip was burning up.

Working next to a cooling warp core still at hundreds of thousandth degrees.

But this burning was different it was under his skin and in his head.

Trip got up out of his bunk in his office, took a quick shower and changed his uniform.

He had managed 6 full hours but only because he had worked 3 days with only naps here and there.

Trip looked at a stat report on his pad. It was almost time to power her back up.

Trips head snapped up. That damn smell again. He didn't know what it was.

It was calling to him.

Taunting him for the past three days.

Trip undid the top of his jumpsuit to hide his erection. That was something almost constantly present too. He didn't know if he was just anticipating seeing T'pol or what.

Trip groaned thinking of T'pol made his dick push against his uniform.

It was gonna be another long hard day.

Xxxxxxxxxx

T'pol woke confused.

Another round of erotic dreams had kept her awake most of the night. She had also been unable to meditate fully in four days.

The same amount of time She hadn't seen Trip for.

T'pol's blood roared at the thought of seeing him.

She was burning up. Her head was spinning. She had to call Phlox.

Getting up T'pol's vision was blurring.

Rubbing herself against every post and wall she was hyper aware of her own scent.

As her last coherent thoughts left her T'pol realised what was happening and it was too late.

T'pol let out a deep growl from her throat and left the room.

* * *

Trip walked out of his office hearing Archer's voice.

Sweating profusely and pulling at his starfleet tee.

Trip felt funny, he felt like he was drunk and his vision was blurry.

Man was it hot.

'Trip are you ok?' Archers worried voice came from nowhere

Trip followed it's sound and looked in to the worried eyes of Jonathan Archer

'yeh cap, I'm just hot' slurring his words Trip started pulling at his t-shirt.

Archers concerned eyes examined Trip.

Trip i think we should go see Phlox.

Archer put his hand around Trips arm to move him along.

Trip snarled at Archer

Every single person in engineering froze and watched in confusion.

Trip emitted a deep warning growl until Archer removed his hand.

'Call Phlox down here now, T'pol too she might need to reboot these engines'

Trip took a deep breath in, that smell, that smell was getting stronger.

Archer watched as Trip sniffed the air his tongue wagging as if tasing the scent.

It reminded him of something porthos would do.

Trip reached behind his head with one hand and pulled off his t-shirt right in the middle of engineering.

Archer froze if Trip handt have growled at Archer he would have found this funny but something was deeply wrong

Archer watched in horror as Trip pushed his pants down.

Standing in the middle of engineering in nothing but his underwear with his erection visibly straining.

He had to act.

Archer shouted loud 'everyone out now'.

Archers eyes searched around his eyes landing on a group of the female ensigns who were too busy enjoying the show.

Archer's voice boomed scaring the woman out of there trance 'That was an order move now' everyone scurried away.

Trip let out another deep growl and crouched down ready to fight.

Much to Archers surprise and horror Trips growl was returned something distinctly feminine.

Archer spun around to see T'pol in her silk pajamas rubbing against a wall.

Trips growl turned ferrell and dangerous.

T'pol crouched down matching Trip

Before Archer could blink T'pol and Trip launched themselves at each other.


	10. Chapter 10

'OoooOOooOoo Its alive' The author said in a manic voice.

Hello fellow TnT's. I am planning on finishing this story. Iv had a couple of reviews and its motivated me to stop writing my 5000 word essay on 'Action plans towards inclusive education in the classroom'. Gripping stuff i know.

Now i wont bore you with useless explanations.

This feels like a warm up chapter to me. getting me back in the swing. Plus we need a bit of heartbreak before the big finally.

Here is chapter 10. Spelling and grammatical errors are my own unlike the characters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trip woke to a low humming in his head. His eyes were heavy and his body felt numb.

Taking a deep breath a slow ache started to roll though his entire body and boy was he tired.

Trip took another deep breath and tried to relax.

Hopefully he was in sickbay, he couldn't hear the usual noise that came from Phlox's creatures.

All he could hear was this buzzing noise in his head, but it wasn't a buzzing it was more like …. Like a colour or a wave.

Now he was thinking about it he could almost see it.

Like it was real and in front of him.

Just looking at it made Trip feel warm and relaxed, his pain was slowly fading.

It felt like it was humming, it was soothing, making him feel sleepy.

It felt like home.

Trip fell back asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Archer sat in his ready room trying to decide on the most believable lie to put in his report.

It couldn't be brushed under completely. So many people had seen them both and well the damage that needed to be repaired after they finally were able to get into engineering after 2 whole days …..

Phlox called it a virus that needed immediate quarantine but the shuttle bug gets around and well everyone knows what they were doing for two days in engineering and after sedation and moving what they were doing for the other 4 days in sickbay.

Archer scrubbed his tired face with his hands.

His ship was still immobile while his crew fixed the damage in engineering.

It would go much faster if his chief engineer wasn't still in a, well Phlox called it a healing trance but Archer though he was just trying to sugar coat that Trip was in a coma.

Archer chuckled darkly.

When Trip does anything he really gives it 100% including getting into trouble.

Including falling for a Vulcan woman.

Archer sighed deeply.

'Well' he said to himself.

'It's time to get creative'

Turning back to his report Archer stretched his arms and cracked his fingers.

Starting from meeting Trip in engineering.

 _I was first concerned when Commander Tucker first showed signs of over exhaustion. After his examination Dr Phlox determined that both Commander Tucker and sub Commander T'pol had both contracted the same Talaxian primal bacterium. Dr Phlox likens it to earth's rabies virus although much easier to treat…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

T'pol sat trying to meditate, reflecting on the past several days she felt humiliated.

With her emotions very much still on the surface T'pol immersed herself into the feeling.

It was her fault Trip had only just regained consciousness. It was her fault the ship had been stationary for eight days. It was her fault Trip was affected by her first Pon Farr. It was her fault their was so much damage to repair in engineering. It was her fault they now held a bond. A bond Trip likely did not know existed.

She did not know how she could face him.

She had ruined his life and likely impacted both of their star-fleet careers.

T'pol let a stray tear roll down her cheek.

She was going to lose him after realising what she was feeling for him.

Feeling. T'pol let the word roll around in her head.

She could feel him now in slight discomfort even as he slept.

Discomfort that T'pol had caused.

Doing the things they did. T'pol looked down in shame.

He did not even give consent, her primal urges took over his body and yet again she had used him.

T'pol let out a startled sob at the thought and looked back to the lit candle in front of her.

She needed to meditate in order to regain control of her emotions.

Letting the flame take over T'pol slipped into her white space.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trip was laying is a big white comfortable bed. He didn't know where he was but the bed was certainly soothing his aches and pains. Trip rolled over, startled he sits up straight when he spots T'pol. She's sitting on the floor with a bright white robe on. She looks beautiful.

But her face, trip had never seen her show so much emotion. He watched fascinated as two fat tears rolled down her cheeks.

Trip snapped out of his trance and leapt out of bed towards T'pol.

T'pol gasped in surprise when she felt his arms envelop her.

She must have fell asleep meditating as she could smell him. Feel his warmth.

'Shhh honey, don't cry' his raspy deep voice travelled through her body, head to toe, making her shiver in response.

Taking a deep breath T'pol took in his sent.

Trip curled her into his lap into his chest and started to humm.

T'pol could feel the vibrations coming through his chest.

His warm skin setting a fire within her own.

T'pol took another deep breath turning her face in towards his chest rubbing her face against him..

Trip looked down towards her, his heart felt like it could burst. This must be a dream.

Phlox had only just released him from sick bay.

He would get the occasional flash of what happened over those missing days.

Her face in the throes of passion, feeling her softness envelop him, the smell of the mixed together. He know what they had done, but he just couldn't remember all of it.

His injuries her injuries just a complete mystery to Trip.

T'pol suddenly looked up at Trip her big brown expressive eyes delving in the the depths of his soul.

Tentatively Trip leaned down and kissed her. Slowly. Passionately. He could feel the fire, the electricity in his blood spread to T'pol wherever his skin touched hers.

She moaned feeling his excitement grow.

Trip moved them both down laying her on the floor.

Opening her robe with one hand while the other supported his weight.

Trip let his hand explore her flushed skin.

Leaning down he popped the tip of her ear in to his mouth, something he knew drove her crazy.

Feeling up her body Trip stopped at her breasts.

Taking a nipple between his skilled fingers and started to roll it between his fingers.

Slightly biting her ears he could feel how ready she was for him.

T'pol let out another loud moan.

Trip nugged her legs open.

Leaving her breast to line himself up.

T'pol's back started to arch in anticipation.

Trip took a deep breath and started to push forward.

Beep - Beep- Beep- Beep-

Trip startled awake and groaned into his pillow.

Trip forgot to disengage his alarm the night before.

Trip groaned again when he could feel the nerves in his cock ready to explode.

Even though it was Zero six hundred Trip got out of bed and checked his messages.

Feeling a little sore but nothing a hot shower wouldn't cure.

He wanted to go talk to T'pol as soon as possible.

She didn't return his messages from sickbay or the one he wrote last night.

He felt a little hurt but he wasn't gonna dwell on it.

She wasn't human so he shouldn't hold her to emotional human rules.

He didn't know how she would be feeling.

After the Doc told him what had happened he couldn't help but feel pleased she had chosen him …. even if it was subconsciously.

He kinda wished it was her that had told him and not the Doc.

But she had chosen him and that's what counted.

Trip kept repeating that in his head as headed for the shower.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello T'N'T's, Life blah blah blah, I got married blah blah blah

Here is chapter 11. Age 18 only this is very inappropriate material. ;D

Spelling mistakes and grammatical errors are my own! unlike the characters.

Get out the tissues... lemons and tears ...

Sorry guys the matrix glitched

* * *

Trip paused outside T'pol's door.

Enough was enough she had been avoiding him for days.

He just needed to see her, talk to her and apologize.

Trip felt his temper flair and swallowed down his anger, he couldn't help his raging emotions.

Phlox said it was a side effect of the blood fever and that things will soon settle.

Trip stopped himself from scratching at his biceps.

His Starfleet jumpsuit was scratching against the bite marks all over his body but his biceps were particularly itching like mad.

When he saw them in the mirror for the first time, he was a little overwhelmed.

The bites were everywhere, his neck, his chest, thighs, buttocks and legs.

Some were even visible above his uniform.

People had been staring.

Trip cleared his throat to try and clear his head.

If he thought about the bites, he would think about how they got there and well he needed to concentrate.

Trip stood awkwardly at T'pol's door.

He felt calmer knowing she was so close.

The headache that had slowly been building all day had disappeared.

She was just through this door.

Trip presses her buzzer and waited.

XXXXX

Trip stalked towards T'pol, his bright blue eyes shining with desire.

T'pol took an appreciative look at Trips naked form.

His chest, shoulders and thighs covered in her bite marks.

He belonged to her and every one would know.

She wanted to play.

T'pol turned and looked back over her shoulder, she smirked and ran.

Trip growled and chased after her.

T'pol laughed running down the metal stairs ducking under a workstation.

Calming her breath, she stood silently.

She could hear his footsteps getting closer.

She could hear him sniffing the air trying to smell her out, but that wouldn't help here, the air smelled strongly of their sent mixed together in ecstasy.

He couldn't see her.

She had to move or she was going to get caught.

Waiting for her moment T'pol made a dash for it running towards the engine.

T'pol was fast but this time Trip was faster.

Grabbing her around the waist T'pol squealed with delight.

Trip launched them both onto the floor.

Biting her neck hard, growling deep in his chest.

He enjoyed her little game but he needed her. Now.

Looking down at her he kissed her hard, she squirmed under him, needing him.

She moved her legs open letting him know she was ready.

Trip bit her neck again, holding on to it as he slipped inside her.

He was on fire again. Working his speed up, she moaned deeply.

That deep burning that started in his chest, he could feel it all the way to his toes.

Rubbing the tip of her ear, Trip caught her lips.

It was as if he could feel what she was feeling.

He could feel her building orgasm and it was feeding in to his own.

He had never felt ecstasy like it.

Lifting his head Trip smirked at T'pol and slowed down and removed his hand from her ear.

T'pol growled and bit Trips chest hard.

Trip let out a low grunt but T'pol could feel his excitement swell insider her.

Trip pulled T'pol up to his lap making her sit astride him.

Slowly Trip moved her up and down.

T'pol's back arched pushing her breasts in to Trips face.

Trip attacked them with vigor. Popping a nipple into his mouth Trip started to scrape his teeth against the most sensitive parts.

T'pol's whole body felt like a live wire.

She was going to explode again and she wasn't going to be quiet when it happened.

Trip could feel how close she was.

When she peaked, she took him with her and it was like an out of body experience.

His balls tightened in anticipation.

Trip bit down on her nipple and T'pol suddenly exploded, filling her lungs with air T'pol screamed with pleasure.

Her tightness squeezing Trip within an inch of his life.

Trip let go of her nipple and ear, grabbing on to her waist he started to really pound in to her.

T'pol screamed in pleasure, she could feel it building again.

Mechanically Trip didn't let his actions falter, his cock was swelling with his imminent release.

Trip was on the knife edge when T'pol arched and exploded again, this time taking Trip with her.

His powerful roar vibrated through both of their bodies and carried on until he was completely spent.

They both collapsed on the floor in absolute blissful exhaustion.

xxxxxx

T'pol startled, sniffing the air she could smell the results of her dream…

T'pol gulped with the realisation that it wasn't a dream it was a memory.

Tears sprang to her eyes; she was a monster.

All her memories of her pon farr would forever be tainted knowing what she did to Trip.

She took away his right to choose, she took away his ability to consent and she didn't know how to live with herself.

T'pol choked down another sob.

She had to admit to herself now more than ever that she had intense feelings for him even before she performed the neuropressure on him.

Vulcan's spend years studying pon farr and society's reliance on the animalistic ritual.

How could she expect Trip to understand... a human man…?

T'pol stiffened she could feel him close. She started to panic, her stomach twisting and bile started to rise in her throat.

She wasn't ready to face him.

Her door come buzzed and T'pol held her breath, her heart was beating wildly.

She could feel him, his anticipation, his joy and … T'pol gasped…... fear.

T'pol's stomach rolled again with the realisation, he was scared of her.

She rushed to the bathroom and her stomach released its contents.

Sitting on the floor in the bathroom T'pol curled into a ball her emotions taking over again while listening to the door comm buzz again and again and again.

xxxxx

Malcolm was walking towards Hoshi quarters he hadn't spent time with her in days and he missed her. T'pol's and Trips… Situation... meant he was working double shifts with the captain.

He was feeling overjoyed, the ship being stationary meant he had finally had the time to install the updates to the weapons system.

Targeting accuracy had increased by 30%, the time it took to recharge had been split in half and damage increased by 50%.

He was in such a good mood and on his was to see Hoshi, Malcolm could feel himself becoming aroused, clearing his throat and his head, Malcolm startled when he looked up.

Trip was a sorry sight indeed.

Trips forehead was resting on T'pol's door his body language reeked of dejection.

Malcolm cleared his throat again; he wasn't good at emotional displays but his best friend needed him.

Malcolm stood beside Trip he hadn't even noticed him approach.

'Alright mate' Malcolm cleared his throat again, this seemed to do the trick as Trip jumped and looked up.

His cheeks colouring slightly, Trip cleared his throat as if to say something but his eyes drifted back to T'pol's door.

Malcolm stood there awkwardly watching Trips eyes fill with unshed tears.

'She won't see me Mal' Trips raspy voice croaked.

'I've sent her messages, called her and she just won't answer her dam door'

Malcolm hummed reading Trip's body language he was starting to get agitated.

'Maybe she's not in there mate'

Malcolm jumped as Trip punched the wall.

An ensign gasped, Malcolm looked up and watched her turn around and go the other way.

He needed to defuse this and fast.

'I can feel her; I know she's there Mal I can feel her'

Malcolm stilled, his eyes going wide with the revelation.

'I just miss her' Trip choked out.

Malcolm slung his arm around Trips shoulders and started to walk him towards his quarters.

'I know mate, let's go have a cup of tea and a chat'

Malcolm sighed; he'd make sure he got to see Hoshi tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

Warning - This isn't a T'N'T - It's just a little fun to break up the drama.

Hoshi and Malcolm - This was stuck in my head so I thought I would just get it out.

Strictly 18's only as this is smutty AF.

Spelling and grammatical errors are my own unlike the characters.

* * *

Malcolm's whole body felt like a live wire. He and Hoshi had been doing this dance for weeks and he was about to snap.

He had been worried about starting things with Hoshi, his tastes ran a bit darker than most and had been turned down flat more than a few times.

Hoshi was different, he liked her a lot, more than a lot, he couldn't show her this side of him, she would go running.

Malcolm felt like he was going to go crazy.

She loved to tease him, pulling on his last bit of restraint. She like to stalk him like she was the predator and he was the pray. If only she knew...

A few times their battles had ended in heavy making out against his better judgement.

Tonight, they were getting a bit carried away.

They were on Malcolm's bed, he was on top of her, both fully clothed.

His massive erection poking into her side. He could feel he was about to snap; he had his hands up her top pinching and exploring as he went.

Malcolm took a deep breath and stopped.

Hoshi growled

'No' she said forcefully.

Flipping them over so she was on top.

Malcolm gasped in surprise with a smile on his face.

'Wait' he said. Malcolm's face darkened he had to stop, when she found out what he was like she would look at him in disgust just like Becca did.

Malcolm opened his mouth looking at Hoshi.

'Hoshi I…' was all he got out before she pounced on him.

Biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, Malcolm growled deep in his chest.

He could taste the blood on his tongue, the metallic taste mixed with something that was specifically Hoshi.

His cock doubled in size.

Without thinking he delivered a swat to Hoshi's backside.

Malcolm froze in horror; he had hit her far too hard for it to be playful.

He could feel the panic rise in his body within the second that it had happened.

She was going to hate him.

He felt disgusted in himself he had let it get this far and …..

Hoshi Purred, her hands and movement unwavering 'Please' she said in a quiet voice.

Malcolm's whole body went deadly still trying to control himself, he couldn't breathe.

His heart felt like it was pounding out of his chest.

'Please what?' he said in a deep dark voice.

Hoshi shivered, her nipples standing to attention.

She stilled purposefully, her eyes were lowered submissively.

Malcolm gulped, his heart was in his throat.

He would have thought this was a dream all except the smirk that was on Hoshi's face.

She looked up into his blue eyes, her big brown expressive eyes sucking him in.

She slowly leaned forward into Malcolm.

Making sure he was watching her every move.

In a breathy whisper she said

'Please sir, again'

Hoshi shivered with anticipation

watching Malcolm's steely blue eyes turn black.

The whole room felt like it was electrified.

Malcolm got up off the bed and Hoshi's heart dropped, had she read him wrong?

Was he disgusted by her behaviour, by what she had asked him to do?

She had liked him for years, she was obsessive about him and now she might have lost him.

She couldn't look at him. Tears stung her eyes.

'Kneel' Malcom whispered.

As if a bolt of lightning had hit her Hoshi jumped off the bed and was in position before she could take her next breath.

He couldn't take it anymore. His wildest fantasy had come true.

She was kneeling at his feet, eyes downcast, ready for his orders.

Malcolm groaned and fell to his knees pulling Hoshi into his arms.

Hoshi squealed and laughed.

Attacking his face Hoshi tried to kiss every part she could see.

'Hoshi' he whispered 'is this what you want?'

She stilled and moaned feeling his fingers tracing her clit through her pants.

Malcolm pinched her clit 'Is this what you want?' he said louder.

Hoshi's body froze and exploded.

The scream that ripped from her body was loud and piercing.

Malcolm froze.

Snapping out of his Hoshi induced fuzz, he realised where they were.

They were in fact in Malcolm's cramped quarters on the ship where living spaces where tightly packed and he was sure someone would be alarmed by Hoshi's vocals.

His door comm buzzed.

'Shit' Malcolm sprang up off the floor.

The door buzzed again.

'Hey Mal' Trip shouted through the door.

'If you don't answer in 30 seconds I'm coming in'

Hoshi shot up 'shit' she exclaimed.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck' Malcolm smoothed down his clothes took a deep breath looking at Hoshi one more time before he opened the door.

Trip strode into the room, panic etched on his face.

Malcom watched two ensigns' eye him up as Trip entered the room, he could feel the heat rising in his cheeks and even to the tips of his ears.

Trip assessed the situation for two seconds before a face splitting smile appeared on his face.

Trip nodded towards Hoshi.

'Ensign is everything alright?'

Trips 1000 whatt smile beamed at her.

Hoshi cleared her throat 'yes sir, I stubbed my toe' Her face heated.

'Ooh yea' Trip said loudly 'looks like a nasty one, you might want to put some ice on that'

Trip raised his eyebrows and turned towards the door stopping when he got to Malcolm.

Trip looked at Malcolm in the eyes and then glanced to his bruised and bleeding lip and then down to his groin and back in to Malcolm's eyes.

'You might want to put some ice on that too lieutenant' Trip whispered with a grin

'Or put a gag in it' he said jokingly.

Malcolm cleared his throat when Trip said gag.

Trip hadn't realised how right he was.

'Of course, sir, I'll take the ensign to sickbay right away'

Trip walked out of Malcolm's door with a neutral look on his face and shooed away the bystanders.

He was even able to keep his full body chuckle in until he reached his quarters.

It was about damn time.


End file.
